


Secret Vices

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  what the gang gets up to in their down time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Vices

**Author's Note:**

> older fic reposted here

(Carter)

Having cooked dinner and eaten with Taylor before he went over to a friend’s house to study, Carter now had the house to herself. After changing into her Pjs and slippers, she settled down on the couch with a pint of ice cream to catch up on her soap. She really hoped Finch wasn’t aware of what was on her TIVO, but figured that was unlikely. Although he would be too much of a gentleman to ever tell: spy on her? Without question. Gossip about her? Never

(Finch) 

Although online shopping was of course faster and easier for Finch, it was somehow less addictive than the silly over-the-top spiels he would watch late at night. Somehow, QVC made the items on sale seem irresistible. Good thing he was a billionaire.

(Fusco) 

He hadn’t been able to indulge in a long time. He liked to keep it private, as most people were shocked and didn’t understand. It wasn’t a popular pastime. Then one afternoon Finch quietly slipped him tickets to the opera--of course The Boss would know

(Reese)

In a way, he found it soothing. A precise series of tasks, performed with precision and yielding a tangible result. It had been a while since he had done it though; it hadn’t really been an option. But his new apartment gave him the perfect opportunity. He smiled as he looked over his handiwork fresh from the oven, and wondered idly if Finch would like a banana muffin?


End file.
